Alliance
by Chris Gammon
Summary: The Titans are worried when Slade makes his return. But Slade is caught by suprise by someone who knows his true identity. (Note: Slade's identity is only based on my study and evidence prensented. It is in no way to be taken as the final word.)


It was one of those days at Titan Tower where there was nothing of interest happening. Robin was busy training, Cyborg was looking for the remote, Raven was meditating, Starfire was playing with Wormy, and Beast Boy was sleeping in.

Cyborg finally found the remote and was about to push the power button when the Tower alarm went off. Everyone rushed to the computer to see what was up.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It can't be!" Starfire said surprised.

"It is." Raven said, not surprised.

"Slade…." Robin seethed.

Cue theme song

"I thought he was dead! Fell into lava! La-va!" Cyborg emphasized.

"Obviously he's more resilient than we thought." Raven observed.

"Maybe he's a robotic alien clone sent to revive the real Slade and…."

Beast Boy stopped when he noticed all the stares in his direction. He sheepishly blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

Robin was too busy to care. He was furiously pressing buttons, scrolling through many screens until he found a map with a glowing blip.

"He's attacking the Wayne-Tech building!" Robin said, running towards the exit.

"Again?" Beast Boy asked annoyed.

Everyone else was already following Robin, leaving Beast Boy to catch up. He turned into a bird and followed closely.

The Titans finally arrived at the building where there were several giant robots with the traditional gold and black paint attacking the building. The night sky lit up by the raging fires that burned endlessly.

Robin got off his motorcycle and Cyborg from his car. Everyone else landed near Robin.

"Starfire, you and Raven concentrate on the robots. Beast Boy, you and Cyborg put out the fires as best you can. I'm going for Slade." Robin ordered. His voiced seemed to have a hint of anger when he mentioned Slade's name. He was already running off before anyone could protest. Cyborg just shrugged and everyone else carried out their orders.

Robin was already in the remaining part of the building, his staff ready. He seemed oblivious to the fires burning around him, the danger he was in. All he could think about was Slade. How he used him, how he hurt his friends. How he always seemed to win even in defeat. Robin wasted his time constantly trying to identify Slade but to no avail. Eventually he gave up looking, wishing Batman was there to help. He'd figure it out no problem.

But it was no use beating himself up over it now. It was time to fight. Robin found his mind wandering to what Slade said once. How he could never beat him alone, but always with the help of his friends.

Robin's grip on his staff tightened. Now was the time to prove him wrong.

"Robin." A smooth voice called.

Robin turned to see Slade behind him, hands behind his back, unafraid. He didn't care that Robin was ready to kill him.

"The offer still stands. Unless you thought I was really dead." Slade said calmly, leaning forward as if taunting him.

"What offer?" Robin asked through clenched teeth.

"To be my apprentice. I know you missed me Robin. I missed you."

Before Robin could answer, Slade already closed the distance between them, and landed a backhanded slap across Robin's face.

Robin pulled himself up and leapt into action. He swung his staff aiming for Slade's head. He was caught off guard when Slade grabbed it in mid-air, causing Robin to jerk to a halt and fall. Slade broke the staff in half no problem and walked up to the downed Robin.

"Remember what I said? How you couldn't beat me by yourself? It seems you've gotten rusty in my absence. Saw no reason to continue?"

Slade was taken down by a leg sweep, hitting the floor hard.

"Clever. But foolhardy." Slade said. He leapt from the floor and landed a kick square in Robin's chest.

A blast froze Slade from any further attack. The other Titans came in, Cyborg aiming his cannon.

Slade grabbed what he came for and backed away slowly.

"See you around Robin. When you're not expecting company."

And with that, he was gone.

The Titans regrouped at the Tower. All of them were sitting around not only thinking of how Slade came back, but how to stop him.

"Slade's wrong! I can beat him!" Robin shouted, slamming his fist into the table.

"Dude, chill out! This isn't solving anything!" Beast Boy said, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin sat back down, calming down.

"We need to think of a plan, before Slade gets back in the groove." Cyborg said.

"What I'm wondering is if he was alive all this time, why strike now?" Raven asked. She made a valid point.

"The device." Robin answered.

Everyone else looked at him puzzled.

"The device he stole was some new form of nanotechnology. It's been in development for sometime now. Slade was probably biding his time until it was complete."

"Well that answers that question. Now how do we stop him?" Cyborg asked.

Robin got up and walked off. He needed to be alone.

"I do not like this mood Robin is in." Starfire said in a worried voice.

Slade was back at his hideout. The machines were fully operational once more, filling the air with mechanical noises and their respective echoes.

"Nice digs you got here!" a voice said among the noise. Slade was taken by surprise for the first time and spun around to see a figure in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Slade asked. He didn't sound to angry, but you could tell he was mad.

"Just a passerby. I know who I am, the question is do you know who YOU are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you know who you are? You're someone but is that the real you? I see hints of a past life in your actions."  
"Meaning?"

"The way this place looks, your unhealthy fixation on Robin, your obsession over Wayne technology. Not to mention that dreadful mask! HAHA!"

"What are you implying?" Slade asked, growing more annoyed.

"I mean, how ugly is that mask? I always knew you were two faced, but come on!!"

"WHO ARE YOU!" Slade finally shouted at the stranger.

"Why, don't tell me you don't remember a pretty face?! How could anyone forget the old Joker!" The figure leapt out of the shadows to reveal Joker himself, in all his crazy glory.

"What do you want Joker?" Slade asked, now even more annoyed.

"Well, Slade, rather you admit it or not we'd make a good team. We've got the same grudges after all." Joker said, a grin spreading across his face.

Slade looked at him silent.

"We both want to use Bird-Boy to get at Bats!"

"Who?"

"Batman of course!"

Slade turned his back. "Batman, nor the rest of the Justice League interest me. I have my own agenda."

"Batman may not interest you, but I know someone who it would!" Joker said in a mocking voice.

Slade turned to face Joker, tired of asking questions.

"You want to use Robin to get at Batman, the same way he used Robin to get at you. Isn't that right?"

"I told you, Batman is of no interest to me!"

"Maybe not to you, but how about your other side?"

Slade walked off, getting tired of these riddles.

"Face it, no matter who you are you can't escape the others HARVEY!!!!!!" Joker shouted after Slade.

Slade stopped, something about that name caught his attention.


End file.
